The Day After
by GoldenNickel
Summary: The day after Voldemort's defeat, Hermione runs into a very drunk Draco. Taking pity on him, she decides to help. I'm bad at reviews. Couples: Hermione/Draco Harry/Ron and Ginny/Neville.


**AN: Ok, so this is pretty much just a way for me to get out of my writers block. This is obviously set the day after Voldemort's downfall.  
Warning: Mentions of Slash. Harry/Ron.  
DISCLAIMER: Would you really believe me if I said I owned Harry Potter?**

The Daily Prophet the next morning was one of the most read copies ever published. Voldemort had been defeated; everyone was celebrating. Hermione Granger was on her way to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate with Ron and Harry when she ran into someone unexpected. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the steps of the Three Broomsticks, looking quite angry. Curious, Hermione walked over to him and sat down.

"Something wrong?" she asked, "I'd have thought you would be happy with Voldemort's defeat. You don't have to follow his orders anymore."

"Go away, Granger," Draco slurred. It was more than obvious that he'd had quite a bit to drink.

"Fine," Hermione shrugged. She stood up to leave, when Draco grabbed her leg.

"I'm sorry," he said, "For…well, everything."

"What's everything?" Hermione asked, sitting back down.

"I dunno," Draco said, hiccupping. "The way I treated you, Potter and Weasley all throughout school. For siding with Voldemort and almost getting us all killed."

"I never blamed you, you know. Well, for the way you treated us, yeah. But for siding with Voldemort? That wasn't your fault. He forced you to. And besides, you didn't do everything he told you to do. You didn't kill Dumbledore. That proves that there's good in you."

Draco just hiccupped and buried his face in his hands.

"You don't look so good," Hermione stated, "How much have you had to drink?"

"They kicked me out, if that tells you anything," Draco said.

"Wait here," Hermione ordered, standing up and walking into the bar.

Harry and Ron were at a table near the back. They were kissing each other, not bothering to hide the fact that they were now a couple. Hermione laughed to herself and tapped them on the shoulder. They pulled away and grinned up at her.

"Have you two had a bit to drink as well?" she asked them, and they nodded.

"Well I can't stay," Hermione said, "I'm going to help Draco. He's drunk…"

"Draco?" Ron asked, "Yeah we saw him moping about outside."

"He's mad that Voldemort's dead, huh?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think he's glad for that. And he does seem genuinely sorry about everything he did. He's just had too much to drink is all."

"Alright," Ron said, grinning again.

"I'm sure you two won't miss me anyway," Hermione smiled, "Have…er….fun with each other."

"We will!" Harry called as she left, and Hermione ignored his comment.

She walked back outside and found Draco slumped against the railing.

"Come on," she said, heaving him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked, stumbling down the steps, nearly falling on his face.

"I'm going to take you back to the castle."

"Why?" Draco asked, horrified, "I don't want to go there."

"I don't know where else to take you," Hermione sighed, "You need to sleep."

"Not at Hogwarts! They haven't even cleaned it up yet. I don't want to see that." He struggled against Hermione's grip, too intoxicated to get away.

"Then where do you propose we go?" Hermione asked.

"I…I dunno," Draco said, tripping over his Slytherin scarf, which was hanging low on one side.

Hermione fixed his scarf for him and then led him towards Hogwarts.

"We can just go by the Lake, then," she said, "You don't have to go inside the castle."

Draco nodded, but didn't seem to understand what she'd said. Hermione helped him walk, catching him every time he almost fell, back to the castle. They sat down at the edge of the lake, and Draco fell backwards onto the grass. He rested his head on the ground and passed out, his mouth wide open. Hermione sighed and closed his mouth. He began to snore, and she stood up. She saw Ginny and Neville by the lake as well and walked over to them. She was surprised to find them snogging.

"Wha…Since when are you two together?"

Ginny looked up at her friend and smiled. "Well we did go to the Yule Ball together, remember? Neville is quite the gentlemen."

Neville blushed. "I found her over here by the lake."

"I told him about Ron and Harry getting together," Ginny stated.

Hermione pulled Ginny to her feet and pulled her out of Neville's ear shot. "You're not just with Neville because you're upset about Harry and Ron getting together are you?"

"Oh, no," Ginny assured Hermione, "I'm actually very happy for them. I am surprised they didn't get together sooner, actually. I just…I dunno. Something about Neville feels…right."

She blushed and Hermione laughed. "Ok. I'm happy for you."

"Seems like you're not too upset about Ron being with Harry either," Ginny noted, looking over at Draco sleeping soundly.

"You know what…I'm not," Hermione said, smiling.  
"So…you and Draco?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione stated, "I'm just helping a friend is all."

"Mhmmm," Ginny said, "You have fun, then." She laughed and walked back over to Neville.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to Draco. He stirred when she sat next to him and rolled over. He hugged her waist and Hermione blushed.

"I'm glad you're here," Draco mumbled.

"I'm sure that's the alcohol talking," Hermione said.

Draco shook his head. "No it's not. I've liked you for a long time."

Suddenly, Draco sat up and planted a long kiss on Hermione's lips. She was surprised to find herself kissing him back, and pushed away after a minute. "No," she said, "I don't trust you when you're like this."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Drunk," Hermione said, "Let's wait until you're sober. Then you can kiss me if you still want to."

"So, you want to kiss me?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed again and looked away. Draco laughed. Hermione helped him to his feet and led him back to Hogwarts castle. Draco seemed too drunk to even realize where they were and, unlike Hermione, he didn't wince when he saw all the destruction that had been left in Hogwarts. Climbing over debris, Hermione and Draco made their way to the Gryffindor common room. She laid Draco down on Harry's bed in the boys' dorm and laid down next to him.

Draco fell asleep instantly and Hermione stared at the ceiling quietly. Soon she found herself drifting into a sound sleep.

When Hermione woke up she found herself wrapped in Draco's arms. She jerked away from him quickly, scaring him awake.

"Granger?" he asked, sitting up. Hermione just nodded. "What am I doing here?"  
"You don't remember anything from last night?"

"No…Oh Merlin, did we…"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "No of course not."

"Then why am I in the Gryffindor dorm?"

"You were drunk…so I helped you back here. And I didn't know the password to the Slytherin common room."

"Oh…well…thanks then. Why are you in the bed with me?"

Hermione's face turned bright red. "Well…I- I didn't want to take Ron's bed as well. This is Harry's bed." She glanced over at Ron's bed and saw him and Harry sleeping in the same bed.

"What did happen last night?" Draco asked.

"Well….you apologized for everything….and then you kissed me."

"Did you kiss back?" Draco asked.

Hermione leaned in slowly and kissed Draco gently on the lips. "What does that tell you?" she asked and Draco just smiled and kissed her again.

"Hermione?" Draco said when they pulled apart.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Hermione smiled and looked up at Draco, who was smiling down at her nervously.

"Yes."

**Like I said before, this is mainly a way for me to get out of my writers block. I hope you liked it though. This is a ONE SHOT so please don't comment asking me to contine. Because I wont. Be reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
